1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack connector, and more particularly to a modular jack having filtering device, such as magnets integrally packaged with terminal pin so as to simplify assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641 issued to Sakamoto et al. on Dec. 3, 1991 discloses a modular jack to be mounted on a circuit board and which has a printed circuit board containing a noise suppressing electronic element mounted in a housing. The printed board is fitted with contactors for contacting with plugs and terminals to be used for mounting the modular jack on the circuit board. The contactors and the terminals are electrically connected with the noise suppressing electronic element by wires on the printed board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,910 issued to Townsend et al. discloses a modular jack carries the same idea in which a printed circuit board is disposed within a housing thereof. The printed circuit board carries magnets winding with coil wires to act as a noise suppressing device. As shown in FIG. 5 of Townsend patent, four magnets are incorporated.
It can be appreciated that Sakamoto et al. and Townsend et al. do provide a solution for suppressing noise for high speed signal transmission, however, there suggestion is still not good enough to solve all the problems encountered, especially when attaching the magnets with coil wires onto the printed circuit board.
It can be easily noticed that those coil wires have very fine diameter. It would be very difficult to solder those tiny coil wires onto solder pads on the printed circuit board without proper fixture as well as other auxiliary equipment, such as magnified lens. Accordingly, this will inevitably increasing the complexity of assembly.
On the other hand, those tiny coil wires are exposed and vulnerable for any incidental damage which consequently results malfunction of the connector. There is a requirement for providing a electrical package which can simplify the manufacture of the modular jack.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack having a packaged magnet integrally formed with at least a selected terminal thereby facilitating easy manufacture of the connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a modular jack connector in accordance with the present invention includes a housing defining a plug receiving section, and a terminal core receiving section. A terminal core is received in the terminal core receiving section and configured by a plurality of terminals attached to a substrate. The plurality of terminals each generally includes a base portion attached to the substrate, a contact portion extending into the plug receiving section of the housing and a tail portion electrically connecting with the base portion and extending outside the housing. At least an electrical package having first and second pins is securely supported on the substrate, and electrically connected to a selected terminal with the first pin, while replacing the tail portion of the selected terminal with the second pin extending from the electrical package.